1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modular flooring system. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of modular floor tiles which provide increased strength, stability and protection of the subsurface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular flooring of various designs has been utilized for a significant period of time to provide a temporary walking or other rigid surface in areas where permanent flooring is either not necessary or prohibitively expensive. More particularly, modular flooring is primarily utilized in commercial settings where a floor is temporarily needed, such as on an ice or a grass or artificial turf surface as well as in industrial or construction areas. With respect to industrial or construction areas, temporary flooring may be utilized to provide walkways, driveways, parking areas or other rigid surfaces for the transport of materials, vehicles, storage or mounting of equipment, or simply as a walking, seating or standing surface for people. The modular nature of such flooring is utilized to adapt the flooring to the particular topographic or geographic needs of the particular site and to also allow for the efficient storage and transport of the modular flooring. In addition, the use of relatively small modular floor tiles permits repairs and disposal of broken floor sections with relative ease.
In operation, the selection of the particular floor tile and its characteristics are primarily based upon the amount of load expected to be exerted on the modular flooring system, as well as the relative support characteristics of the underlying substrate be it concrete, artificial turf, grass, dirt, or the like. Once the particular floor tile is selected, a number of modular tiles typically having some type of interlock mechanism are applied to the surface and are generally laid in a sequential pattern, permitting the selective interlock of the various tiles and the placement of those tiles in a preplanned topographic design intended to permit the movement of materials, people, vehicles or the storage of the same in appropriate locations.
The modular floor tiles are themselves typically constructed of plastic or other polymeric materials which permit relatively high-strength sections having relatively low weight, providing ease of storage and portability. One particular shortcoming of plastic and polymeric materials is the coefficient of thermal expansion, which is relatively high in practice. Changes in temperature of the underlying substrate material, sunlight, as well as the ambient air proximate to the modular floor system cause relatively significant changes in dimensionality of the floor tiles. While the dimensional changes in each individual tile are relatively small, over a large area with hundreds, perhaps thousands, of interlocked tiles, the cumulative expansion or contraction of the entire flooring system causes significant problems with respect to maintenance of the floor, as well as the safety of the users. In practice, this expansion of the modular flooring system causes buckling, shifting and cracking of the floor tiles, as well as providing a tripping hazard for persons walking on the floor and potentially causing dangerous conditions which could cause vehicles to be diverted from their intended course over the surface of the modular floor.
In addition, the flooring system may cause damage to the surface on which it is assembled. For instance, even short term placement of the panels on grass or turf may harm the surface due to decreased exposure to sunlight and ventilation. Human or industrial use of the temporary flooring may also expose the underlying surface to various substances which may be harmful, for instance gas or oil that leaks from heavy equipment or food and beverages that are spilled on the top of the flooring.
Because the protective covering is often used on surfaces with multiple uses, installation and removal must be accomplished quickly. As a result, the current ground protective surfaces are constructed to comprise a number of units that are connected together to provide a large area covering of desired size. The connectors are generally constructed of the same plastic or other polymeric material as is utilized with the panels and are fully integrated into the panel itself. As a result, damage to one of the connectors necessitates that replacement of the entire panel, thus increasing the cost and time required for assembling the flooring system.
There remains a need, therefore, in the art of modular flooring, for a modular flooring system containing panels which maintain the alignment and appropriate location of sections for the entirety of the modular floor over its length. There is a need for floor panels with removable parts, particularly connectors, which may be easily and economically replaced. Additionally, there remains a need in the art for a modular flooring system which protects a surface from harmful substances while still providing adequate exposure to sunlight and proper ventilation.